1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for automatically shutting off the internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle after the vehicle has been in a collision of sufficient force to rupture the fuel tank.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The prior art abounds with various types of fire prevention devices for automobiles having internal combustion engines having been heretofore designed, but most of these previously disclosed fire prevention devices have been of the type whereby they are difficult to mount on the automobile and are overly complicated in design. Examples of these previously patented fire prevention devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,743,849 to Twata and 3,842,222 to Hogland.